


Peace Be With You

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helisma’s job is to protect the Inquisition from dangerous beasts and she has always done her job to the best of her ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Be With You

The world shimmered in a strange, unaffecting way and beneath the green glass that had fallen over her eyes were all the people in it, screaming about petty, unimportant things like love and hate and hope.

Helisma could remember emotions. She knew what love meant and hate and even hope, though there had been little of that in the Circle. What she couldn’t remember was how they felt. She did not care to remember. Watching the strange people throw themselves about, flitting by her desk like pretty, green dragonflies, it all seemed very tiring and pointless.

Ser Baldrick was angry. Helisma could recognize angry. She saw it in the way the corners of his mouth pulled down, in the lines between his brow. Yes, that one was angry. And envious. And lustful. The emotions bled together and she clinically noted the way his hand clenched at his side as he passed by Dorian Pavus. His eyes raked over the Tevinter mage, and Dorian Pavus turned away. Helisma remembered other Templars from her childhood. Emotions made people dangerous, turning them from higher pursuits into mindless, raving beasts. She would pickle people, catalog their emotions like she pickled and cataloged the poisonous wyvern heads that sat in jars on her desk.

And Ser Baldrick was dangerous. Helisma was an expert in dangerous things, she knew what kind of animal he was. The Inquisition relied on her to keep their members safe from dangerous beasts. It was her job. Helisma has always done her job to the best of her abilities.

She found Ser Baldrick prowling around the courtyard one night, casting spurious glances at the mages. “You are stressed,” she stated. “If you allow this continue, your productivity will be affected. I can provide assistance if you like. It was one of my duties while at the Markham Circle.”

“Was it now?” Amusement colored his voice. Helisma recognized it as amusement, and yet it was not quite that either. Deeper and darker and sharper. So many emotions to catalog. “By all means, lead the way.”

She took him deep beneath the bowels of Skyhold, through a secret trap door beneath the library. She had not bothered to inform anyone of this. She did not see any reason to. They emerged at the other end and saw the prison cells lined before them. To their right was a cliff and a sheer drop into a gorge. The guard was not there; he was standing watch by the front door. Magister Alexius peered at them between the bars of his cage. Helisma did not care if he watched. No one would believe him if he spoke against her.

Ser Baldrick reached for his trousers. The buttons were only partially undone when a knife pierced his throat, tainted with wyvern poison. Helisma noted the way the emotions ran down his neck and chest, a bright pretty red that stood stark against the green. There were no screams, no pleads for mercy. She knew the human body just as well as any other wild animal’s. She had made sure to cut the vocal chords. She was an expert, the best in her field. The only sound was a strange, bubbly gasp. And the laughter from Magister Alexius’s cell.

She pushed the body off the cliff and dusted her hands against the folds of her skirt. Helisma watched him as he floated down through the clouds, at peace now like her.


End file.
